


Anything Is Possible

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, weirdest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt: Aaron finds something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Is Possible

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain how weird this was to write! Fiction is fiction for a reason so anythings possible i guess! Although I've not completely stuck to the idea if people like this i may do a follow up.

Aaron woke up in a hospital bed disoriented and in pain, he just about remembered what caused him to be there and the thought of that immediately put him on edge. He was running and mostly away from his problems the last thing he remembered was falling over a branch and blacking out until he saw Robert's face and felt his mums hand on his arm, the rest was a blur and Aaron was thankful for that, at least right now anyway. His ankle was in a cast and his entire body felt painful, he looked like he'd been through the wars and all because he'd bottled things up and refused to talk.

Glancing around the room Aaron was becoming pretty bored, he had just seen his mum off after he received a text from Robert, he wanted to see they older man and thank him. He looked up to see Robert peering through the blinds of his hospital room before swinging the door open and strolling towards him casually with a frown firmly etched on his face. 

“You've looked better.” Robert said as he stood by Aaron's bedside.

Aaron chose to ignore the comment instead, simply thanking Robert and abruptly, trying to change the subject. 

“So? You not going now?” Aaron stated when Robert pulled up a chair next to his bed. He wasn't counting on Robert sticking around for very long, it was what Aaron was used to by now. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” Before Robert could continue a team of doctors entered Aaron's hospital room with clipboards in hand confusing Aaron slightly. 

“Mr Livesy, I'm doctor Walker and these are a few of my colleagues.” Signalling to the doctors behind him before continuing. After Acknowledging Robert the doctor once again returned his attention to the patient. 

“I'd like to talk with you in private about your test results.” 

Aaron furrowed his brows before replying. “What test results?”

“Mr Livesy if we could just talk to you alone for a few minutes.” 

Robert leant forward in his chair as fear started to sink in at how serious the doctor seemed to be talking. 

“You can say what you need to Infront of him.” Aaron vocalised tilting his head Robert's way. 

“If you're sure Mr Livesy?” 

“Yeah, just get on with it.” Aaron said with a hint of annoyance lacing his voice.

Nodding quickly the doctor began. “Mr Livesy your test results came back positive, You’re pregnant.”

Aaron’s eyes widened as Robert shot up out of his seat. “Is this a joke? Cause it’s not funny.” Robert said when Aaron sat there in a world of his own. 

“This isn’t a joke, These types of cases are very rare but can happen, It’s not unheard of. I can assure the both of you that Mr Livesy is indeed pregnant.”

Aaron laughed confusedly. “I’m a man, stop saying that it’s not funny anymore.”

“Trust me, He’s a man I should know.” Robert chimed in. 

Robert sat back down in shock, shaking his head as he talked. “I know I’m good in bed, but come on he’s a man he hasn’t got the right equipment to have a baby let alone carry one.” Directing his words at the doctor Robert heard his voice start to rise. 

“We’re just as shocked as the both of you, you’re something of a medical marvel. We need to do an ultrasound to get a better idea of everything.” 

“But he’s a man though. Men can’t get pregnant.” Robert pushed a hand through his unruly hair all the while feeling nothing other than pure shock. “This is some crazy dream, it’s gotta be I’ll wake up in a minute.” 

Aaron turned his head to look at Robert with a scowl on his face. “If you say he’s a man one more time Robert I swear you’ll know about it.”

Just as Aaron spoke his last words another Doctor wheeled the ultrasound machine into the room and squeezed some cold liquid onto Aaron’s stomach which gained a shiver in return. Aaron couldn’t believe what he was hearing, It couldn’t be real. But as the doctor pointed to the screen and Aaron heard a heartbeat reality dawned on him and disbelief washed over the pair of them. 

“Wha… how?” Aaron uttered while staring at the monitor besides him.

When Robert heard the thud of a heartbeat, his palms began to sweat and his breathing picked up. “Oh god we're gonna be on the news. This is too much, You’re saying I got him pregnant? A man?”

“Robert just shut up I need to think.” Aaron scolded when Robert’s voice began to anger him. 

The older man sniggered slightly. “Think about what? What to call it Livesy or Sugden? Cause Aaron if you are I don’t think that’s our biggest problem right now.” 

If Aaron could walk unaided, he’d of physically chucked Robert out of the hospital room by now. “Why are you not taking this seriously? It’s not a joke Robert.” Aaron replied.

Robert leaned closer to Aaron as he spoke. “Because how is this real? I’ve impregnated the person I’m having an affair with.” Robert’s words caused the room to clear quickly so only the two of them remained. “Who just so happens to be a man. You couldn’t make this shit up Aaron.”

“You’re not the only one in shock here Robert, in case you didn’t realise by now I’m the one this is happening to.” Aaron said.

“What are we gonna do?” 

“I don’t know Robert how the hell am I supposed to know? Can’t say I’ve ever thought about it, I’ve never needed to until now, Give me a chance to get my head around the fact I’m carrying a baby.” Aaron heard the words that left his mouth and shook his head when panic started to hit him.

“Yeah, cause that’s the only issue here. What do we tell people? What the hell am I gonna tell Chrissie? So I’ve been having an affair with Aaron, oh and he’s also pregnant with my child, yeah, he’s a man, but it can happen apparently.” Robert laughed at the pure unbelief of the situation. “Cause I can’t see that going down well can you?” 

“You’re gonna tell her?” Aaron barely whispered, still trying to process the latest news.

“Not really got much choice have I? I’m not letting you do this on your own Aaron. It takes two and all that.”

“You do know if you tell her she’s gonna kill you not before divorcing you first.”

“Wow, thanks for that Aaron don’t skirt around the issue for my benefit.” Robert once again stood up and started pacing the floor in front of Aaron’s hospital bed.

Pushing the covers from his body, Aaron tried to sit forward and reach out for Robert. “This is not funny. You’re gonna lose everything.”

Robert stilled on the spot and connected his eyes with Aaron. “I’m not laughing.” Shaking his head. “But there’s no point dwelling on it, it is what it is as unbelievable as it sounds. I never thought the one drunken night we had sex would result in this, I definitely would of put something on the end of it if I’d of known.”

Four weeks later and Robert officially separated the two of them were closer than ever. Chrissie threw things, screamed and shouted before threatening to ruin both of their lives. Robert expected nothing less. It wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it, He knew in some form of way Chrissie would get even but he hoped she wouldn’t bring Aaron in to it. Robert felt more protective over him since their huge bombshell of a baby had surfaced, He wanted to look after Aaron and Chrissie threatening that put him on edge, Although Robert knew Aaron could look after himself it wasn’t just him anymore Aaron was carrying their baby and as difficult as it was to get his head around he’d finally started to accept it for what it was. It still baffled the pair of them It did take the heat of Robert having an affair though so for that he was grateful. 

“What are you thinking about?” Robert said as he turned on his side to face Aaron. 

The pair of them had left the families in shock a few hours ago after telling them there latest news. Chas stood gaping, stunned into silence for which Aaron was thankful for. Whereas Diane, Victoria, Andy and Adam laughed in disbelief stating they were being played until Robert whipped the scan photo out and Aaron nodded along that it was in fact the truth before the two of them bolted for Aaron’s room so everyone had the chance to process things. All in all to say it was a shock would be the understatement of the year. 

“Hmm, nothing just can’t believe what is happening.” Aaron murmured. 

“I know, who would of thought it?” The older man replied before resting his hand on Aaron’s hip gently there bodies touching.

Aaron smiled and connected his lips with Robert’s, only pulling back when Robert stopped abruptly. 

“What was that?” Robert said quizzically.

“What do you think it was Robert? It was a kick.” Aaron stated.

Robert beamed brightly as he looked at Aaron. “That’s amazing.” Kissing the younger man’s neck he replied.

Aaron’s hands found Robert’s hair as he pulled the older man flush against his body. “So? Livesy or Sugden? You never did give me an answer.” Aaron winked as a chuckle escaped his lips, forcing Robert to silence him with a jaw dropping kiss. Right now talking was the last thing on Robert’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you read this.  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
